elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Head (Shivering Isles)
|Base ID = }} Big Head is an Argonian savant of the Bliss province of New Sheoth. He has made his way to the Shivering Isles from Morrowind. He seems to have a strange obsession with forks, as his house is filled with them and he frequently talks about them. Interactions The Fork of Horripilation Big Head is obsessed with the Fork of Horripilation, and asks the Hero for help finding it for him. The Fork of Horripilation can be found at the Longtooth Camp. This weapon confers a negative "Stunted Magicka" effect on one so long as the Fork is equipped. Quotes *''"If you find a special Fork to Big Head you should go. He isn't the sharpest blade in the drawer; you have more smarts in your toe."'' —Halion, upon asking for rumors. *''"You bring the Fork! Happy day! The blind shall see! The lame shall walk! The short shall tall! Forks for all! Big-Head names you friend! Songs of friendship! Songs of ship-friends! Presents for you! Presents on Hatching Day! Big-Head was hatched, but his brother was not! Presents for egg-friend! Almost forgot! Selfish Big-Head. Shellfish Big-Head! Big-Head knows secrets. Secrets of learning. Alchemy, Sneaking, and stabbing with Blades! Which will you learn?"'' —Upon completion of his quest *''"Big Head knows a secret about blades. Point them out, never in. Blade is out - poke, poke, poke! Kill the grandpa netch!"'' —if Blade training is chosen as the reward from his quest (this is also a reference to his Morrowind Appearance) *''"The secret to sneaking is not to be seen. Empty rooms. Empty tombs! Sneak in the dark, though the blind man can see you."'' —if Sneak training is chosen as the reward from his quest *''"Poison' is 'potion' spelled differently. Both come in bottles, but one is good to drink! Singing potions! Ringing potions!"'' —if Alchemy training is chosen as the reward from his quest Situational quotes *''"Conspiracy in the House of Dementia. Sad, sad songs. Songs of missing things."'' *''"Order is defeated! Triumph for us all! Songs of gladness!"'' *''"A new face in the Isles. Brings the Fork, perhaps?"'' *''"The Gatekeeper is no more. The Fork is missing. These are difficult times."'' *''"The Resonator of Judgment sings again! Singing, singing!"'' *''"Thadon with his Chalice. No Fork for Big Head. Songs of sadness."'' *''"The Torch relit! It sings of things returned!"'' *''"Dementia has a new ruler! Perhaps a new fork for Big Head as well!"'' *''"Mania has a new ruler! Perhaps Big Head will hear songs of good fortune as well."'' *''"Passwall attacked by Order. In all the destruction, no sign of the Fork."'' *''"Gatekeeper at the Gates! Singing songs of gatekeeping!"'' *''"Armies of Our Lord are singing again! Bells ringing! Singing! Singing!"'' *''"Where is Our Lord? Does he go to get the Fork?"'' *''"Order is defeated! Triumph for us all! Songs of gladness!"'' Trivia *The rarest thing in his house is a statue of a Grummite holding a pitchfork. *If Big Head dies, his epitaph on his tombstone in New Sheoth Graveyard will read "In memory of Big Head. Completely Forked." *Big Head is also a character in , and is the keeper of the Fork of Horripilation. It is unknown if the two characters are the same, though it is entirely possible they are, seeing as Morrowind is set only a six years before . Bugs *He may be found dead upon entering Bliss, which prevents the Hero from ever acquiring his quest. However, it may be completed by picking up the Fork of Horripilation. The reason for his death is that he attacks anyone with a fork and is usually killed, should this happen. *A similar case to this is that after the Hero talks to Big Head, but doesn't activate the quest, the guards will immediately turn hostile towards him and kill him. The reason for this is unknown. *Sometimes he will not be in the Shivering Isles he will be outside the Strange Door in Cyrodiil with Golden Saints, Dementia's priest and some other characters. Appearances * * de:Großkopf (Shivering Isles) ru:Большеголовый fr:Grosse-Tête (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Bliss Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Quest Givers